DEBUTKU
by amelkinochan
Summary: Naru yang berubah dari rumput liar yang mengganggu pandangan, menjadi mawar merah yang merekah indah... SasuNaru Romance, FEM Naru. Gaje poolll.. 3 ONESHOOT.


**.M.Y.****D.E.B.U.T.**

Inspirated by : Shin Minazuki

Desklaimer tokoh: Masashi Kishimoto

Desklaimer cerita: Shin Minazuki. Makasih ya Mbak.. *Kino nunduk*

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/humor(kah?)

Pairing:SasuNaru (sudah tentu!) Ditambah bumbu Sai n Gaara.. hm.. gimana,ya? ^_^

-------------------------------------------------o0o----------------------------------------------------

**NARUTO'S POV**

Sepoi angin menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut panjangku. Dandanan minimalis, tampil keren dengan balutan seragam rapih berdasi, dan rambut sebelah kanan yang kuikat kecil di atas telinga dengan manik-manik kecil, kuakui membuat semua siswa di sini memperhatikan aku. Laki-laki, bahkan siswa perempuan..

_Kota baru.._

_Sekolah baru.._

_Teman baru.._

_Dan,_

_._

_Aku yang baru_..

**.**

'**Penerimaan Siswa Baru SMA Konoha'**

Mataku melayang pada sekitar. Banyak siswa tipe nona dan tuan muda. SMA yang tipe pendidikannya menganut sistem tradisional, tetapi penampilan gedung dan orang-orangnya modern. Sesuai dengan informasi yang kuperoleh dari kakak semata wayangku, Deidara Uzumaki. Yupz! Hatiku telah bertekad untuk berubah dari aku yang dulu.. Aku yang di anggap orang-orang sebagai 'rumput liar'. Cupu, dekil, menyendiri, tak berprestasi, dan.. tidak berguna..

"Wah, ternyata kamu masuk kelas XA juga, ya.." Sapa lembut seorang gadis berseragam dengan garis merah sepertiku, kelas satu.

"Ah, iya.." jawabku manis.

"Senang, ya..! Kenalkan, Hinata Hyuuga." gadis bermata semu tersebut mengulurkan tangan. Aku membalas tangan putih pucat itu. "Namaku Naruto Uzumaki..! Mulai sekarang, mohon bantuannya, ya..!" senyumku yang paling ramah kuperlihatkan. Hinata bersemu merah.

"Tadi aku melihatmu di gerbang, ternyata ada juga anak yang dandan, ya.." kata gadis yang berada di sebelah Hinata yang terakhir kuketahui bernama Ino.

"Iya, ya.." senyum seorang lagi yang ada di sebelah Ino, yang ternyata bernama Sakura Haruno.

"Ah.. hehe.. Aku jadi malu.."

Sementara aku bercakap dengan mereka, teman sekelasku, aku merasa gerombolan murid cowok di kelasku tengah melirik dan memperhatikan aku sambil berbincang dengan bahasa mereka sendiri.

Kiba, "Bukannya itu anak yang tadi?"

"Iya.." Neji ikut memperhatikan.

"Wah, asyik.. Kelasnya sama!" Lee semangat.

"Seperti model majalah saja.." lirik Shikamaru.

"Iya! Gimana menurutmu, Gaara?" toleh Tobi pada Gaara. Gaara hanya terdiam, terus memperhatikan cewek-cewek yang masih asyik ngrumpi.

"Weleh~ keliatannya ada yang kesengsem, nich.." ceplos Tobi. Gaara melirik Tobi datar. Tobi _sweatdrop_.

Semua anggota minus Gaara tertawa.

"Iya, nich.. Gimana, ya?" jawab Gaara akhirnya. Semua terdiam.

"A.. apa, Gaara?? Kita nggak salah dengar, nich??" Neji nimbrung.

Gaara tersenyum menyeringai.

Menyadari sedang di awasi oleh cowok-cowok, aku hanya nyantai saja. Pokoknya, tebar pesona deh! Anggap saja mereka itu batu dan kayu! Nggak usah terlalu diperhatiin.

Dalam hati, "_**BAGUS!! AKU PASTI BISA UNGGUL DI SEKOLAH INI!!**_". Semangatku membara.

Ya.. sekaranglah waktunya aku berubah.. lupakan saja yang telah terjadi selama ini.. Aku yang dulu, adalah 'rumput liar' yang tumbuh di belakang gedung sekolah. Menyendiri, diabaikan, dekil, cupu, tidak berguna..

Itupun karena seseorang yang seenaknya saja menyebutku 'Monster Danau Toba'..

_**Flash back**__**..**_

"Hei! Makhluk dari mana, kau?" hardik cowok emo itu setelah melihat penampilanku yang memakai rok hijau terusan. Rambut sepundak yang biasanya kukepang dua polosan, kini ku kuncir di sebelah dengan pita yang cantik.

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...~~!!**

Seisi kelas menertawakan aku. Mataku sembab, aku dipermalukan. Padahal, baju yang kupakai adalah baju yang termanis. Dandananku juga bagus. Aku telah berusaha mati-matian untuk berdandan. Semua orang yang aku temui selama perjalan ke sekolah bimbingan sore ini memuji aku cantik. Tapi kenapa dia, orang yang selama ini kuperhatikan malah..

"Penampilanmu menarik sekali.. kayak Monster danau Toba.." katanya santai. Sebagai cowok yang paling keren dan dominan di kelas, tentu setiap perkataannya menjadi bahan pembicaraan tiap murid. Teman-teman malah lebih terangsang untuk menjelek-jelekkan aku yang biasanya berpenampilan cupu ini. Walau niatannya hanya bercanda, tapi aku telah dipermalukan. Aku tidak terima itu.

"Sasuke Bodoh!! Dasar Temee!! Aku benci kamu!" aku menutupi bajuku dengan tas dan segera duduk di bangku. Teman-teman di kelas bahkan lebih mengolokku dengan perkataanya yang aku seperti lumut,lah.. Atau si buta dari gua hantu,lah.. Menyadari reaksi dari teman-teman sekelas yang terlalu berlebihan mengolokku, wajah Sasuke terbersit sedikit rasa bersalah. Walaupun ia tak berkata apa-apa padaku. Tapi aku tak perduli lagi. Aku benci dia!

Sejak saat kelas 6 SD itu, aku jadi sangat takut untuk berdandan dan jatuh cinta..

Sejak saat itu, aku selalu menghindar dari pandangan orang..

Tapi saat kelulusan SMP, aku pindah ke tempat yang jauh.. Berpindah pulau. Dan sudah tentu di sekolah ini tidak ada seorangpun yang aku kenal.. Benar, nggak akan ada seorang pun..

Yups! Aku akan lahir kembali di SMA ini!!

--------------------------------------------------o0o--------------------------------------------------

**Teng-teng-teng.**.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Dua orang mendekatiku yang masih menata buku ke dalam tas.

"Naruto.." sapa cowok bernama Gaara. Di sebelahnya ada Neji. "Ya?" jawabku ramah. "Kami mau ke Dufan, kamu mau ikut? Ntar aku akan mengantarmu pulang.."ajaknya kemudian.

"Ah, hari ini aku tak bisa.." tolakku halus. "Maaf, ya.."

Gaara terlihat kecewa. "Oh.. Begitu,ya.."

"_Kasian Gaara.. Ditolak,ya.._" batin Neji iba pada Gaara.

"Tapi, terima kasih telah mengajakku, ya..!" senyum termanisku aku perlihatkan pada mereka. "Lain kali, kasih tau tempat mie ramen yang enak,ya!" Gaara dan Neji terpaku padaku. Semburat merah nampak pada wajah mereka.

**PASAL 22, UUD Kitab Berperilaku Pada Cowok.**** 'Saat menolak ajakan, tambahkanlah alasan yang bagus' **.

"_Manisnya.._"batin Gaara dan Neji. Gaara kemudian menghapuskan sikap kecewanya. Aku jadi tak khawatir lagi. ^^

Aku berjalan pulang menelusuri koridor sekolah. "Tadi itu adalah salah satu _style_ yang kulatih selama liburan musim semi, jadi masih kurang latihan.. Tadi terlihat manis beneran, nggak ya? Aku jadi ragu.."pikirku cemas. Di tengah terbuai angan dalam fikiranku sendiri, aku berpapasan dengan dua murid cowok. Mereka melihat ke arahku. Memperhatikan aku sambil senyam-senyum. Seragam bergaris hijau.. Anak kelas dua, kah? Tapi aku tak ambil peduli dengan itu dan tetap berjalan pulang dengan santai.

---------------------------------------------------o0o--------------------------------------------------

**Sebulan kemudian. ****Dikelas .**.

"Eh?" aku heran. Bekal yang sudah kubuka belum sedikitpun kumakan.

"Iya bener. Kamu digosipin sama anak kelas 3, lho.." Hinata membuka bekalnya. "..katanya, anak kelas 1 tahun ini ada yang manis.. Aku tau soalnya aku punya kakak cowok disini."

"Kelas 3?" tanyaku bingung sedikit gembira juga ternyata banyak anak cowok yang memperhatikan aku. Kakak kelas lagi.

"Ada yang sampai datang ke kelas buat melihatmu juga, lho.." kata Ino semangat.

"Aaaahh.. Iya, bener. Ada!" timpal Sakura.

Temari tertawa. "memangnya dia barang pajangan, apa?" Semuanya ikut tertawa.

Sakura melahap sesumpit sosisnya. "Di sekolah yang dulu, kamu populer juga, kan?" ia memandang ke arahku. "eh.. Nggak sama sekali.." kataku merendah. Tapi, memang itu kenyatannya. T^T.

"Bohong!" cletuk Ino nggak percaya.

"_Waaahh... Ternyata aku.. Benar-benar jadi POPULER!?_" sorakku penuh kemenangan dalam hati. Aku nangis senang sekali. "_Selamat, Naruto!! Kau sudah berusaha!!_" aku gembira sekali.

.

.

Semua ini kujalani berkat buku yang memanduku hingga seperti sekarang.

**PASAL 65, UUD Kitab Berperilaku Pada Cowok. 'Anggap saja penonton itu Kyuubi dan pria itu Kenta!'**

Kupelajari tiap pasal-pasalnya.

**PASAL 87, UUD Kitab Berperilaku Pada Cowok. 'Jangan lengah, terus berusaha setiap hari dan jadilah bunga yang mekar!!'**

Setiap hari kurawat wajah, tubuh dan kulitku. Aku mulai menggunakan masker, pembersih, sampai anti komedo. Aku juga tambah rajin belajar. Dan hasilnya, seperti inilah aku. Jadi populer sekolah baru rasanya menyenangkan! Jauh dengan kehidupanku yang dulu.

--------------------------------------------------o0o---------------------------------------------------

**Dikelas seminggu setelahnya.**..

"Naruto, kamu nggak pulang?" tegur Gaara saat pulang sekolah. Tentu saja di sampingnya ada Neji, sohibnya. "Ah.. mulai hari ini aku ada rapat panitia.." jawabku.

"Wah, ternyata kamu rajin juga, ya!" sindir Neji. Aku mengernyit jahil, "Maksud loe??". Mereka tertawa. "Ya udah, aku pulang duluan,ya!" sapa Gaara. Neji melambaikan tangan, "Bye!!"

Aku tersenyum, "Bye!! Hati-hati!"

Aku kembali menata laporan kelas yang harus di serahkan kepada komite sekolah saat rapat. Setelah rapi, aku membawanya menuju ruang rapat. Dalam perjalanan, aku senyam-senyum sendiri. Aku senang, memikirkan banyak anak yang mengajakku pergi main. Itu tandanya aku telah lulus jadi 'rumput liar'. Dan sekarang, saatnya menjalani kehidupan sekolah yang penuh dengan mawar! Dan tidak lama lagi, aku pasti dapat pacar senior yang keren! Mudah-mudahan saja sih begitu..^^

GREEEKK!! Aku membuka pintu ruang rapat. **Brrrrr...** Ketika itu juga aku merasakan hawa yang sangat dingin. BLAAMM!!! Pintu kututup kembali dengan kasar. Aku terdiam di depan pintu. Aku tidak jadi masuk. Semua murid yang melihatku diam bagai patung yang diletakkan di depan pintu, pasti bertanya-tanya ada apa.

"Rasanya.. barusan ada hawa dingin.." gejolakku dalam hati. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran. "Perasaan, aku nggak punya indera keenam, deh.." *maksudnya kemampuan melihat hantu gitu =3=*.

GREEK... Kubuka lagi pintunya. Aku memberanikan diri masuk ke ruang tersebut. Satu cowok berambut hitam legam menoleh kearahku. Cuma dia sendiri yang ada di sana. Seorang murid yang tak pernah kulihat. Seragam garis merah.. kelas satu, ya..?

Eh. Tunggu! Kayaknya pernah lihat dia..! Tapi dimana, ya..?

Ia tersenyum simpul kearahku. "Lama nggak ketemu.." ia berdiri dan mendekatiku perlahan. "..bumi itu memang sempit, ya 'Monster Danau Toba.." seringainya kelihatan. Dalam otakku memutar _flash back_ yang terlalu cepat. Aku mundur dan terhuyung kaget. Brak! Punggungku menubruk pintu. Keringat dingin keluar dari permukaan kulitku.

"Eh? Kamu nggak mengenaliku?" kata cowok bermata onyx itu.

Bohong!! Jangan-jangan dia..

"...Sas.. Sasuke Uchiha??" kataku tak percaya. Dunia hampir runtuh karena kehebohanku. Ia tersenyum pelit. "Bukankah kita ini teman sekelas waktu SD?" tegurnya kemudian. Waktu musim semi kelas 6 SD, aku pindah dari sana, sih.." kedua tangannya melipat di depan dada. Posenya santai, tapi masih keren, _cool_.

Nggak tahu kenapa, aku jadi kesal. "Kenapa kamu ada di sini??!!"

"Kenapa? Aku murid sini juga tau!" tudingnya pada diri sendiri.

"selama ini, di mana kamu sembunyi, hah??" *sembunyi di SMA*

"Lho.. kita 'kan beda kelas.. Wajar 'kan kalau nggak pernah ketemu!" terangnya santai. Aku gregetan. Dia adalah sumber masalah yang selama ini menimpaku. Ya..! Dialah yang pertama kali menyebutku Monster Danau Toba! Dan membuatku membangun dinding dari orang-orang disekitarku dulu.

"Setiap kelas 'kan mengirimkan satu perwakilan, begitu melihat namamu tercantum dalam daftar, aku jadi ingin ikut jadi panitia juga," senyumnya kecil. "..sedikit senang, sih ketemu teman lama.."

Aku makin emosi. "Dasar!! Kaulah pemicu masalahku selama ini! Aku sama kamu cuma teman lama! Sekarang kita tidak saling kenal!" aku ngotot.

"... Apaan itu?" mata tajamnya menusuk pandanganku. Aku tak ambil peduli. "Pokoknya, biarpun SD kita sama, tapi sekarang kita sudah bukan teman lagi!" kesalku padanya. "Aku sudah membuang diriku yang dulu!! Aku sudah melupakannya!!"

"Anggaplah begitu!!" Aku berjingkat meninggalkannya. Aku sudah tak peduli dengan reaksinya. Langkahku terasa menghentak bumi dengan keras. Aku kesal. Kenapa harus bertemu dengan dia lagi, sih??

Langkahku terhenti ketika aku berpapasan dengan anggota rapat yang lain. Mereka menuju ruangan yang baru kutinggalkan. Aku mendengus mengatur nafas dan menata hati. Dengan penuh pesona sebagai orang populer, akhirnya aku memutuskan kembali ke ruang rapat.

**Kenapa aku harus duduk sebangku dengannya??****!!**

Dia duduk di sebelahku. Ketua rapat sedang menjelaskan susunan acara yang telah tercantum dalam proposal. "Nah.. Pertama-tama pada hari H-nya... bla-bla-bla" dan apapun itu.

Srett.. ia menggesekkan secarik kertas sampai menyentuh tanganku. Aku membaca isi tulisannya. 'ROKNYA KEPENDEKAN'.

Aku menyobek secarik kertas baru dan menuliskan, 'BUKAN URUSANMU!!'. Kertas itu kutempelkan dengan keras ke jidatnya. Plakk!!

Dia menulis lagi. 'NANTI KEDINGINAN, LHO..'

Plakk!! 'BERISIK!!'

Dia menulis lagi. 'MATAKU BISA LIHAT KESITU TERUS, LHO..'

Plakk!! 'DASAR MANIAK!!'

"Hmff...." dia tertawa di balikku.

Kurang ajar! Dia mempermainkan aku!! Kita coba dengan yang satu ini!

**PASAL 9, UUD Kitab Berperilaku Pada Cowok. 'Air mata adalah senjata pamungkas. Jadi kalau mau pilih senjata, lebih baik pakailah senyuman!'**

Aku pasang senyum paling-termanis yang tersedia di stok wajahku. Menebarkan pesona arum manis yang lembut dan cantik.

"Jangan melihat ke tempat aneh-aneh, dong.." aku senyum malu-malu ke arahnya.

Dia tercengang menatapku. Aku melihat reaksinya. Dia langsung melempar pandang ke arah laporannya dan dengan gugup dia sok membuka-buka tiap lembar untuk mempelajarinya kembali. Semburat merah membersit di wajah pucat itu.

Hehehe.. Aku menang! (^_~*V) *menyibakkan rambut ala iklan Sunsilk*

Rapat selesai. Masih di ruang rapat..

"Dobe kayak kamu jadi host-nya?" dia mengernyit tak percaya. Aku hanya bisa menggembungkan pipi belaka dikatai seperti itu. Yah, orang populer emang nggak boleh lengah dalam kondisi apapun. Harus selalu tebar pesona. "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu berpastisipasi dalam suatu _event_.." lanjut Sasuke.

Aku mengisi pensil matikku dengan isi 2B. "Aku harus berhenti untuk terus bermuram diri," kataku penuh keyakinan tanpa melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke menatapku tanpa ekspresi. "Apa, sih?" aku risih diliatin sama dia kayak gitu.

"Kurasa kau telah berubah.. -ah!- Ke arah yang baik, kok.."

Aku memandangnya. Tak kusadari aku tersenyum polos tanpa embel-embel penampilan poluler. "... I-Iya..!" senyumku mengembang lebar.

Mata Sasuke membelak. Rona merah pekat melekat di wajahnya.

Hm.. Begitu, ya? Karena Sasuke tau aku 'yang dulu', jadi dia tahu kalau aku 'sudah berubah'. Begitu pikirku.

.

Kinoshita no Shoujo

.

---------------------------------------------------o0o--------------------------------------------------

'**UNTUK PARA PANITIA FESTIVAL SEKOLAH, HARI INI TIDAK ADA RAPAT PANITIA! **

**NB: tolong beritahu yang laen.**'

Begitulah tulisan di papan informasi. Entah kenapa, aku kecewa. Memangnya aku segitu ingin melakukan kegiatan,ya..? Aku heran, rasanya ada yang kurang. Tapi aku tak tau apa itu..

"Naruto.."

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata seorang murid cowok ganteng dan tinggi yang memanggil. Dia tersenyum. Oh, betapa _cute_-nya senior kelas 3 ini.. Kakak kelas satu ini merupakan cowok populer yang selalu diributkan teman-teman sekelasku.

"Kak Sai.."

"Ikutlah aku ke taman belakang.." ajaknya. Aku ngikut saja.

Di taman belakang sekolah yang terisolasi dari jamahan anak-anak..

"Menurutku kamu manis.. Mau jadi pacarku, nggak?"

"...."

.

BOHONG!!

.

Wajahku bersemu merah. Aku malu sekaligus senang sekali. Ketidakpercayaanku akan kenyataan yang baru saja terjadi.

A-K-U-D-I-T-E-M-B-A-K-!-!

Banzai!! Ini untuk yang pertama kalinya! ^^

---------------------------------------------------o0o--------------------------------------------------

**Keesokan harinya..**.

Pagi serasa lebih cerah dari biasanya. Semua anak dari gerbang sekolah sampai ruang rapatpun menghujaniku dengan berbagai ucapan selamat yang bervariasi. "Naruto pacaran sama Kak Sai, ya..?" tanya Rin dari kelas XD. "Waah, enaknyaaa..." cletuk yang lain. Ruang rapatpun jadi heboh. Beritanya cepat sekali menyebar. Aku jadi malu dan salting sendiri. Aku mencoba menganggap hal itu biasa saja. Maka dari itu, aku segera duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke seperti biasanya.

"Hn... Ternyata tipemu seperti kak Sai, toh?" Sasuke tiba-tiba komentar tanpa menatapku. Dia berpaling. Aku kembali bermode ceria. "Ah.. bukan soal tipe, kok.. Habis—" aku tak melanjutkan kata-kataku karena Sasuke tak menghiraukanku. Dia makin berpaling, dia seperti memasang dinding di antara kami.

"?" Aku bingung. Apa-apan, sih si Teme ini? Dia seperti.. Cemburu saja.. Tapi,.. itu nggak mungkin, kan??

--------------------------------------------------o0o--------------------------------------------------

Masa-masa pacaranku kulewati dengan baik selama tiga hari ini bersama kak Sai. Pulang sekolah, kami jalan berdua dan mengunjungi tempat-tempat mengasyikan. Tak lupa ia juga menggandeng tanganku. Aku malu. Tapi kelihatnya Kak Sai udah biasa. Senior, sih.. Pasti pengalaman pacarannya udah nggak ke itung lagi. Menyenangkan sekali rasanya pacaran itu. Bisa deketan. *walaupun aku belum terbiasa, sich.. hehe ^_^"a*

--------------------------------------------------o0o---------------------------------------------------

**Hari ini rapat kembali dige****lar.**.

Tapi rapat itu sudah selesai, semuanya sudah pulang tinggal aku dan Sasuke. Capek sekali. Aku melihat Sasuke yang akan memfotokopi daftar pembagian tugas panitia. "Sas, ini aku nitip.." pandangan kami bertemu.

PATS! Sasuke membuang muka. Aku cemas. "Dari kemarin kamu ini kenapa, sih? Apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan?" tanyaku memberanikan diri.

Sasuke tersenyum pahit. "Aah.. Sori. Aku cuma bengong, kok. Kamu mau nitip apa?" Aku terdiam sesaat, kemudian bereaksi. "Ini tolong difotokopi 3 kali, ya.." Aku menyodorkan dua lembar folio warna putih padanya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia pergi keluar ruang rapat begitu saja. Tinggal aku sendirian disini.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Masuk"

GREEKK.. "Hai, Naru.. udah selesai, rapatnya..?" Kak Sai mendekatiku. Aku senang ia masih menungguku. "Ah.. Iya, kak.. udah selesai, kok.." Tanganku memasukkan dokumen-dokumen yang kuperlukan. Di saat itu, entah mengapa aku terbayang Sasuke. Aku masih memikirkan tentang sikapnya akhir-akhir ini yang beribah dingin. "Nah, sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya Kak Sai. Aku terbangun dari lamunan. "Eh? Apa, kak? Maaf.."

Kak Sai tersenyum ramah. "Kamu nggak denger, ya?"

"Ma.. Maaf.. Aku melamun.." kataku gugup.

Kak Sai tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, kamu harus dihukum,ya..".

"Hah?"

Ia berdiri dari kursi dan spontan mengurangi jarak begitu saja di antara kami.

**CUPP..****!!**

Mataku membelak. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Rasanya bibirku terasa basah dan hangat. Nafaspun jadi tak beraturan.

GREEKK... "Naru, ini fotokopianmu—" Sasuke membuka pintu ruang rapat. Kak Sai cepat melepaskanku dari gapaiannya. Kami menatap Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke terdiam. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan tentangku. "Ah.. Sori.." ia berlalu pergi. Mukaku merah padam. Aku terpaku pada punggung Sasuke yang sudah tak terlihat lagi. Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang seperti genderang perang.

Bagaimana menurutnya..?

Aku berderap menyusul Sasuke. "Sasuke!"

"Naruto..!!?" teriak Kak Sai dibelakangku. Tapi aku hanya menganggapnya angin yang berlalu. Padahal dia pacarku.

"Sasuke!" panggilku ngos-ngosan. Ia menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke arahku.

"A..anu.. itu.."aku gugup. Apa yang harus kukatakan? Kenapa aku malah mengejar dia?

Sasuke berwajah datar. "Sori,ya.. Aku sudah mengganggu di saat yang nggak tepat.."

Aku tergagap. "Ha.. Habis! Tadi kan kami lagi ngobrol, tapi tiba-tiba—" Aku tersadar seketika. Tadi itu, kan.. Ciuman pertamaku..?

"Yaah.. sudahlah, tak masalah, kok.." katanya santai. Aku memperhatikan ekspresinya. Walaupun santai, tapi terkesan—apa ya? ..

"Hei, kenapa kamu marah?" aku memasang wajah heran padanya. "Waktu rapat panitia kamu juga gitu.." aku mulai terisak. "Me-memangnya apa yang telah kuperbuat?"

Sasuke bingung melihat air mata sudah menggenang di mataku. "Eh? Tidak ada.."

"Jangan-jangan, aku—Di BENCI, ya.." Mataku perih. Aduh, aku jadi pingin nangis.

Sasuke tergagap. "Bu.. Bukan!!"

"A.. Aku hanya—**CEMBURU, TAHU**!!" katanya spontan sambil menutup muka karena malu atau apa. Aku masih terpana melihatnya. Belum sadar dengan yang diucap olehnya.

"... eh?"

"Kenapa aku musti ngungkapin perasaanku di saat kamu udah punya pacar, sih!" Dia salting. Baru ini kulihat seorang Uchiha salting di hadapan seorang cewek. Dan, cewek itu aku! "Aku.. sedikit kesal karena.." Sasuke terbata-bata. ".. Kak Sai nggak tau apa-apa selain penampilan luarmu saja."

"..karena aku mengenalmu dari 'masa itu', aku yakin kamu pasti sudah berusaha macam-macam hal untuk menjadi seperti sekarang. Menurutku, dia pasti nggak tahu apa yang telah berubah darimu. Tapi.. awalnya 'kan aku yang telah melukaimu.."

Sas... Sasuke..

"Gara-gara aku mengatakan hal yang seenaknya, kamu mulai nggak mau tampil di depan orang-orang sejak kau ditertawakan, kan?"Sasuke memasang wajah sedih.

Dia merasa bersalah..? Sasuke merasa bersalah..? Aku tak percaya..

".. maaf, aku nggak bisa menghentikan teman-teman yang telah mengolokmu.. Maaf.." lanjutnya mengenang 'masa lalu'. "Aku tau ini sudah terlambat, tapi.."

Tidak, kamu belum terlambat, Teme..

".. tapi kamu terlalu banyak berubah tau, Dobe!" tangannya menapak lumayan keras ke jidatku. Wajahnya bersemu merona. Dia tersenyum. Sasuke Uchiha tersenyum. Senyuman yang polos sekali. Aku ikut tersenyum.

"Aku jadi merasa kalah.. Kamu sekarang udah populer.." senyumnya kecut, tapi bahagia. Aku terharu. Aku tersanjung. Aku bahagia. Aku.. Aku cinta dia..

Tanpa terasa, aku meraih tangan besarnya yang memegang dahiku. "Sasuke.." kataku lembut. Memang, menjadi perhatian, menjadi populer, di tembak orang, rasanya senang sekali.. Tapi.. Sekarang ini.. Isi hatikulah yang paling penting.. Aku tak ingin lagi jadi populer bersama Kak Sai.. Tapi, aku ingin sekali jadi populer bersama 'dia'..

Wajah termanisku kurasakan bersemi bersamaan dengan keinginanku menjadi milik'nya'..

".. Sasuke, kau mau memonopoli aku..?"

--------------------------------------------------o0o---------------------------------------------------

**Keesokan harinya.**.

*bisik-bisik*

"_Sudah dengar? Katanya kak Sai diputusin, lho!"_

"_EEEEH???"_

"_Katanya, Naruto mempermainkannya.."_

"_Akhir dari cinta segitiga, ya.."_

"_Oh, itu pacar selanjutnya, ya.."_

_Bla-bla-bla-bla-bla-bla-bla-bla-bla__._.

.

Ah~ kupingku jadi panas.. begitulah percakapan teman-teman yang sampai ke indra pendengaranku sendiri. Kini, aku telah berada di sisi Sasuke. Kami berjalan berdua kemana saja. Sudah tentu mereka melihat dan makin heboh gosip yang beredar. Kami berjalan berdua di koridor sekolah menuju ruang rapat.

Sasuke memegang dagunya, berpose ala detective conan. "Gadis yang memutuskan Kak Sai dalam 3 hari, ya..". Sasuke tiba-tiba nyengir gaje. "yaaah.. kalau Kak Sai sih, pasti akan segera nemuin cewek yang baru, deh.."

"Ha?" Aku nggak terima alasan itu.

Sasuke menambahkan, "Tapi, yang namanya monster danau Toba itu—"

"Kamu udah insyaf, belum sih??!!" teriakku kesal. Aku menggerutu meninggalkannya. Sasuke tertawa dan segera menyusulku. Aku berjingkat menapak tanah dengan keras. Pipiku menggembung. Aku sedikit marah. Saat itu pandanganku melayang ke arah taman. Dimana terdapat sepasang manusia dengan aura yang berbunga-bunga. Aku mematung terdiam. Sasuke datang dari belakangku. "Dasar Dobe! Perempuan kok larinya cepet banget!" Aku tak merespon. Sasuke melihat kalau arah pandanganku ini terpaku pada satu objek. Dia pun kemudian searah pandangan denganku.

Taraaaa~~ Kak Sai udah jalan ma cewek kuliahan!

Sasuke dan aku _sweatdrop_ bersamaan. _Sweatdrop_ yang amat besar..

*Kak Sai cepet bertindak,ya... =3="a*

**FIN!!**.

-------------------------------------------------o0o---------------------------------------------------

Gimana? Gimana? ^_^

Nggak paham ceritanya?? Kwkwkwkwk.. __

A/N: sebenarnya cerita ini telah dipublikasikan sebelumnya.. Tapi Kino ingin agar cerita ini ada di FFN.. Jadi, Kino mau nulis ini fict untuk Shin Minazuki..

.

.

Mind to review?


End file.
